stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Dawn Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Stellar Dawn Wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organise and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of help pages can be found at ' '. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * If you would like to contribute to our transparency project visit here for more information. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Community Projects The community sets up many projects run by other users which are dedicated to a specific aspect of editing or contributing. Check the below projects for more information on how you can help. *Trans Clans - Images are vital to the Stellar Dawn Wiki, however sometimes the background isn't always helpful to the image. If you are skilled in adding transparency, check this project out. *Requested Signatures - If you are skilled in coding and would be interested in helping other user design their signatures, check this project out. Nominations for Adminship Visit this page to learn more about nominations. Visit this page to learn about administrators. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Become a member of the Trans Clan; a project designed for adding transparency to images. ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Category:Community